


[VID] Where You Belong

by GGliorF



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGliorF/pseuds/GGliorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not where you come from<br/>It's where you belong<br/>Nothin' I would trade<br/>I wouldn't have it any other way<br/>You're surrounded<br/>By love and you're wanted<br/>So never feel alone<br/>You are home with me<br/>Right where you belong</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post this video as well :)  
> It's a Gilmore Girls video, which used to be a crazy obsession of mine, and after watching it again I just had to vid it!  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
